Le pourquoi du comment ?
by sassy129
Summary: tout le monde le sais eustass kidd est cruelle,sadique et ne sourie que d'un sourire mauvais mais personne ne sais le pourquoi du comment il est comme sa et ont va le savoir dans l'une des réflexion de killer son second


Le pourquoi du comment ?

Le pourquoi du comment ?  
Eustass Kidd pirate connu pour sa force et sa cruauté avec une prime dépassent les 100 millions du Berry pour tous les massacres et les meurtres qui l'ont fait tuons des innocents pour le seul plaisir et parce qu'il les trouve pathétique mais Derrien se masque de froideur et de cruauté que se cacher-t-il le pourquoi du comment un être humain a pu devenir comme sa seule killer son second le sait vraiment le pourquoi du comment aucun sourire heureux né fleurit les lèvres du capitaine roux le pourquoi du comment il est si cruel.  
Killer dans une de ces réflexions va nous faire comprendre le pourquoi du comment.  
Flash back :  
3 jeunes enfants jouait, 2 garçons et une fille un garçon en cheveux blancs l'autre un roux/rouge et une bleuele blanc était plus grand que les 2 autres il avait en moins 15 ans le roux avait 11 ans et le bleu 9 ans ces trois s'amusait ensemble rigolait et trainait toujours ensemble.  
Orphelin depuis leur naissance voila leur point commun mais pour les autres choses ils ne se ressemblaient pas killer le blanc étaient réfléchi et calme ; Kidd le roux était sauvage et dynamique quant à marabelle le bleu elle était timide mais se défendit et levait la voie quand il le faut Mara et Kidd se taquinait se chercher depuis leur rencontre tel des gamins même s'ils étaient il jouai en chat et la souris les années passent et les 2 adolescents devenaient plus matures physiquement les filles draguaient Kidd et les garçons draguait Mara mais tous 2 fessait tous pour les éloigner Kidd frappaient tous ce qui s'approchait de mara de sexe masculin etMara ne faisait pas mieux en filles qui approchaient de trop à Kidd.  
Ce comportement faisait rire Killer il a compris que ses 2 la s'aimait mais têtu comme une mule ou débile qui sait ils ne l'ont pas remarqué ou croyant que leur sentiment n'était pas réciproque ils se taisaient.  
Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Kidd il allait avoir 17 ans c'était le jour ou les 3 amies aller devenir pirates enfin

leur rêve de liberté la fille de 15 ans voulait offrir un cadeau elle allait offrir un pistolet à silex. À Kidd enfin acheté elle sortit de l'armurerie et se dirigea vers leur point se rendez-vous la plage elle se perdit dans ses pensées en route sur les manteaux le nouveau vêtement de Kidd depuis qu'elle lui a dit que seuls les plus grands pirates en portaient depuis ils ont parlé et disaient qu'il allait acheter un manteau et être capitaine des plus redoutables équipages que killer allait être son second et Mara sa femme sa la faisaient rougir tel que les cheveux de Kidd et puis marraient et une disputèrent arrivé âpres ses mots.  
Ses pensées s'arrêtent arriver prés de ses deux amies elle regarde Kidd rougie et lui offrit le cadeau il l'ouvrit et sourit puis sans crie gare il embrassa Mara et lui dis (c'est bien ma femme) et c'est repartie pour une autre bagarre entre les 2 qui s'arrêta non par Killer mais par une balle qui allait directe vers Kidd qui arrivaità son cœur mais le bleu s'interposa et prit la balle en plein cœur la terre disparaît directement après Kidd et Killer se mettaient en dessus de la fille qui était entre la mort et la vie.  
Killer : Mara ça va .  
Killer : Mara meurt par stp  
Mara : putain j'ai mal (dis-t-elle en pleurant)  
Les 2 garçons pleuraient parce qu'ils savaient que la fille n'allait pas survivre  
Mara : Kidd promis moi où tu seras le roi des pirates et le meilleur et le plus fort pirate et toi killer promis moi de prendre soin de cet idiot de Kidd et de devenir plus fort  
Kidd et Killer : promis  
Mara : je t'aime Kidd  
Kidd : moi aussi  
Mara s'approche des lèvres de Kidd et l'embrasse un baiser doux et amoureux qui s'arrêta quand le cœur de la jeune fille s'arrêta après quelques minutes il enterra koisa marabelle dans un jardin qu'elle aimait avec pleine de rose de mille couleurs.  
Fin du flash back  
… : tu viens Killer ont à une promesse à honorer  
Killer : oui Kidd  
Et les 2 amies d'enfance partir pour leur nouveau aventurent alors que depuis le ciel

alors que depuis le ciel une jeune femme en cheveux de ciel et en yeux azur leur regardait avec le sourire (vous allait réussir mes amie j'en suis sur


End file.
